Drunken Delights
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara and Cath get a little bit drunk!


**Disclaimer: ****Blah blah blah... same as usual. **

**Drunken Delights**

"Don't you dare mention this to Grissom." laughs Cath, uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah. What would I say? 'Gil, you know your best friend, Catherine Willows? She loves to do IT in the shower, with Lou.' Come on, he'd die. He really doesn't need to know that about you. Just like you don't need to know that we like IT in the shower too."

"Sara!" squeals Cath. "Thanks for putting that image in my already too fuzzy head."

"You know what else? It's amazing in the shower. He's amazing in the shower..." she trails off and drifts into a daydream like state. "So hot and steamy..." she sighs. "And..." she swallows hard. "Oh my goodness, I need to get home..."

"Sara..." warns Cath, trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, okay. What's next on the list? We've sang some songs, not very well. We've given Ecklie some really random phonecalls... 'Hello, sexy...I have my eye on youuuu...' We'll be in so much trouble if he finds out it was us.

Sara is laughing hysterically. She's sitting on the floor in Cath's living room, hugging a pillow to her chest as tears stream down her cheeks.

Cath is sitting next to her and opening another bottle of wine to top up the two empty glasses which are sitting on the glass coffee table.

"Urgh... Gil will...freak if I'm drunk when he collects me." slurs Sara. "I'll blame you."

She points a finger at Cath and leans forward to prod her on the back, making her spill wine all over the glass coffee table.

Their laughter bounces off the walls of the room.

"Aww..." Sara pouts. "I wanted that wine." she whines.

"Sshh...be quiet. Don't look at the wine."

Sara looks at her confused.

"If you don't look at it, nobody will know you made me spill it." whispers Cath, sounding like a little girl who's trying to keep a secret.

Sara bursts into fits of giggles.

"Yeah, Cath, that's how it works."

Cath slowly stands up, wobbling a little until she finds her balance, and heads into the kitchen.

Sara just sits and stares at the wine which is now dripping onto the cream carpet, not bothering to stop it, when her hiccoughs start.

"Oh no." she groans.

*Hiccough*

On all fours, she slowly crawls towards the Kitchen to find Cath pulling everything out of the cupboard under the sink and throwing the items over her shoulder.

*Hiccough*

"Cath?"

*Hiccough*

Cath turns around startled.

"I can't find it." she cries.

*Hiccough*

"Find what?"

"A towel to mop the wine up with."

*Hiccough*

"Err...Cath, it's over your shoulder."

She looks down and then at Sara.

"That wasn't there a minute ago"

*Hiccough*

"For Goodness sake, Sara, what's with the hiccoughs?"

*Hiccough*

They both fall into fits of laughter again, only to be interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door before they hear it open and close.

"Oh no, no, noooo..." cries Sara. "I'm gonna be in trouble."

"Haha... You're in trouble." Cath sings, way out of tune.

"Hide me..."

"Catherine? Sara?" comes Gil's voice.

They both try not to giggle when they hear him gasp. He must've spotted the spilled wine.

He suddenly appears at the kitchen door.

"Cath, your living room is a mess. What's been going on?"

Both women look up at him with innocent smiles.

"Hi, Griss."

"Hi, Sexy..." says Sara.

"You're drunk." he chuckles, looking from Sara to Cath and back to Sara.

"Me? No, I'm..."

*Hiccough*

"Not. Cath is, though."

Sara bounds to her feet, luckily without falling over, and leaps into her husbands arms. She holds his face between both palms and kisses him sweetly.

"Grissom and Sara, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." sings Cath, again out of tune.

Sara continues to kiss the life out of her husband, trying hard to block out Cath's annoying voice.

"First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes... Hey guys, what comes next?" she asks. "Oh, that's right, a little Grissom baby."

Both Gil and Sara glare at her, slightly embarrassed.

"What?" she asks innocently. "It's about time you make me an aunty."

Sara pulls away from Gil, feeling a bit queasy.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asks, as he brushes her hair behind her ears.

"Err...I'm sorry for being drunk." she cries. "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, honey, of course not."

He kisses her forehead and wipes her tears away.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll go clean up the mess in there, okay?"

Sara nods her head slowly and looks at Cath.

Cath giggles and throws him the towel. He picks up a bottle of stain remover from the floor and walks out.

"I feel sick."

"Not on the floor, Sara. Be sick over the sink." shouts Cath, suddenly sobering up a little. "Please don't be sick on my floor."

"I'm not gonna be sick." whispers Sara. "What you said just now, about wanting to be an aunty? I want that too." she smiles. "I mean, I want you to be an aunty. Of course I'd love to be an aunty too, but... I want a baby. I want a baby with Gil, so badly. But I don't know how he feels. We've never discussed it..."

"Really? Sara, he'd be over the moon. Trust me."

Cath hands Sara a glass of water and drinks one herself.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You should talk to him about it."

Sara wraps her arms around Cath's shoulders. "Thank you. Thank you for tonight."

"My pleasure. We should do it more often?"

"Definitely."

Gil walks back into the kitchen with the towel and three empty wine bottles, followed by Lou.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi." whispers Sara, still sniffling, as Cath walks over to him.

"Hey you." she smiles and kisses him.

Sara giggles. "Cath and Lou, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S..."

"Knock it off, Sara." growls Cath, trying not to laugh.

"I take it you've both had a good night?" asks Lou.

Both ladies look at eachother and smile.

"Yes, it's been lovely."

"Do we need to know what's been going on?" asks Gil.

Both women laugh and shake their head.

Later on at home, after Sara has downed three mugs of coffee to help sober her up, they're laying in bed kissing and cuddling.

"So, you had a good night?" he asks, for the thousandth time.

She smiles, knowing what he's doing. He's trying to get her to tell him what they talked about about.

He smiles at her and she goes weak.

"Okay, okay. You can ask one question. What do you want to know?"

He sits up and pulls Sara up next to him, a serious look in his eyes as he takes hold of her hands.

"What Cath said earlier, about wanting to be an aunty. How would you feel about that?" he asks softly.

"Wh...what?" she stutters.

"A baby? Do you think, maybe one day, you'd like to have a child? With me? I mean we don't have to, it's just..."

"Shut up." she whispers and holds her right index finger up to his lips. She leans and and kisses him passionately for a few seconds. "I want a baby with you, Gil, now or when ever you're ready."

"Really?" he asks, a beaming smile across his face.

"More than anything. I love you, Gil. I'd love nothing more than a baby Grissom bouncing around."

"I love you, too." he whispers. "What do you say we go practice making a Baby Grissom?"

They both giggle and fall into eachothers arms.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Lynne x**


End file.
